


Potential College Boyfriend

by IambicKentameter



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bart steals food, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Kinda, M/M, kissing to cover-up embarassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IambicKentameter/pseuds/IambicKentameter
Summary: Based on the Fake relationship prompt: "We were caught fighting in public. I kissed you so they'd think it was a lovers quarrel."





	

“This is the last time I’m going to put up with this, Bart!” Jaime growled and crumpled his last package of oreos in his hand. His last package that was now empty, mind you.

“Look, dude, I get the munchies.” Bart shrugged. “I’m sorry you’re the victim.”

“God _ damn _ it, Bart!” 

Usually, these routine fights went down at HQ, where the rest of the team that lived there (Or who happened to be there at the time) would just shrug it off with a roll of their eyes.

But here, in public, on the lawn of Bart’s high school, people were staring.

“Did you really feel like it was necessary to come all the way here to yell at me about snacks, man?”

“I had a break between classes.”

“You’re in  _ college _ . You have way more important things to do, man.”

Jaime huffed and his eyes did that thing where they sort of stared  _ through _ Bart. BArt had learned from experience that this usually meant that Kaja Da was whispering into his mind, probably something about ‘eliminating’ Bart, but before he could ask, Jaime’s lips were on his, surprising him with a rough, but chaste kiss.

Bart barely had time to close his eyes and enjoy it before Jaime was pulling away again, still looking as pissed off as ever.

“What the hell was that?” Bart whispered.

“Everyone was staring. Kaja Da thought it best to pretend it was a lovers quarrel. Less likely to be kicked out of your school for that one.”

Bart nodded dumbly.

“I’m sorry if I startled you,  _ ese _ .”

“I’m… I’ll be okay.” Bart mumbled. “Maybe I should eat all your snacks more often.”

“Or you could not do that.” Jaime frowned.

“Anything to get you to kiss me again, Hair-man-o.” He grinned and pecked Jaime’s lips again before sauntering off. “Got to get to class good buddy. I’ll see you at home if you have any more bones to pick!”


End file.
